ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider V3 (character)
Kamen Rider V3} is a fictional character from the Japanese tokusatsu television series Kamen Rider V3, the second in the famous Kamen Rider franchise of tokusatsu programmes. The primary protagonist of the series, Kamen Rider V3 is a motorcycle-riding superhero modeled upon a dragonfly and armed with a variety of powers. His name is a pun on Version Three as he is the 3rd Kamen Rider. In the original series, he was portrayed by Hiroshi Miyauchi. In the movie Kamen Rider The Next he is portrayed by Kazuki Kato. Shiro Kazami Fictional character biography Shiro Kazami was a 22-year-old college student at Jōnan University with a major in biochemistry. But by chance, he accidentally witnessed the brutal murder of a road worker by a member of the secret terrorist society known only as Destron, which appeared after the destruction of Gelshocker and continues its predecessor's goal of world domination. To rid Destron of its witness, and taking no chances, they sent Scissors Jaguar to murder the entire Kazami family. Though he was forced to watch his family die before his eyes, Shiro was saved from the same grisly fate by the interference of Kamen Riders 1 and 2. Bent on revenge for his family's deaths, Shiro pleas the Kamen Riders to make him into a cyborg just like them. The two Kamen Riders refuse at first, but after Shiro was fatally wounded while saving them, the two had no choice but to respect his wishes. As the Double Riders performed the operation, the Destron outpost is attacked and destroyed by Turtle Bazooka. The Double Riders were at a major disadvantage until Shiro joined the battle, now known as Kamen Rider V3. V3 went on to destroy his family's murderer while the Double Riders fought Bazooka Turtle, who now had a nuclear bomb in his body with intentions to destroy Toyko. The Double Riders, feeling that Kazami is a worthy successor, take Turtle Bazooka away from the city just before the bomb explodes, leaving V3 to protect Japan on his own. Across the series, Shiro battled Destron's cyborg monsters, eventually uncovering his newfound abilities while battling the likes of Doktor G, Baron Fang, and Archbishop Wing. When faced with Destron's strongest general, Marshal Armor, V3 was joined in his battle by ex-Destron scientist Jōji Yūki/Riderman and the Double Riders. Eventually, V3 defeated the Destron Leader and departs on his motorcycle to parts unknown. V3 would make appearances in most succeeding Kamen Rider TV series, last seen in the final episodes of Kamen Rider BLACK RX. Kamen Rider: Seigi No keifu V3 stars as the hero of the 1973 timeline in this crossover game and one of the game's main characters. In the game's storyline, Riderman's former teacher has become involved within a plot to utilize the powers of an unknown alien being discovered by Shocker years ago. Eventually with Riderman's help, he is able to travel to 1988, along with Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider Agito to join Kamen Rider BLACK for the final battle. Hiroshi Miyauchi returns to voice V3. Although Riderman is present, he is not a playable character. ''THE NEXT'' In the movie Kamen Rider The Next, Kazami is rewritten the former president of the rising IT enterprise ExaStream, being among those in the building to be infected by the nanobots designed by Shocker to turn any infected person into a cyborg. Being one of the two surviving members, Kazami is enticed by the promise of power, code named Hopper Version 3. Unlike Riders 1 and 2, V3's body was modeled around using the nano-technology that grants greater abilities that far surpass the original Hopper design. Eventually, Shiro becomes so deeply corrupted by his new power to the point he has forgotten Chiharu. He encounters Takeshi Hongo when he and his student Kotomi Kikuma were investigating the disappearance of Chiharu, learning of his ties to Shocker after revealing the horrible events relating to his sister. Though at a ceasefire, Kazami realizes that that Chiharu was also exposed to the nanobots as she left ExaStream and suffered intense dibilitating side effects that lead to her supposed suicide, with her "ghost" murdering everyone who hears her final song "Plantium Smile" along with those trying to cover up her death. Deciding to honor his sister's wish for her fate not to be anyone else's, Kazami joins the Riders as V3 to stop Shocker's plans of remodeling all of Japan using nanomachines. But once he destroys the nanobots, Kazami encounters his sister Chiharu, who through a combination of the nanomachines and the severe damage from her attempted suicide had mutated into a horrific monster. Ultimately, as the process she underwent is irreversible, he has no choice but to free her from her pain, using his V3 Punch to end her life. Soon after, Shiro decides to start his life fresh like Hongo has. Kamen Rider V3 26 Secrets At V3's disposal are 26 Techniques and Weapons that were designed to aid V3 in a variation of ways from enhancing his abilities to destroying certain enemies. * Double Typhoon Kamen Rider V3's first and foremost weapon - the Henshin belt "Double Typhoon". Kazami Shiro transforms into V3 by performing the "Henshin", a series of moves which activates the 2 revolving pistons of the Double Typhoon, and then converts the accumulated wind energy to transform Kazami into Kamen Rider V3. Kamen Rider V3 is powered by the right "Kamen Rider No.1 Typhoon" and the left "Kamen Rider No.2 Typhoon". This allows V3 to utilize both the "Skill" of No.1 and the "Strength" of No.2 * Super Antenna The communication device between Kamen Rider V3 and the Double Riders. It can be used to communicate with the Shonen Rider Squad Headquarters and the scouts' individual Pendants. * V3 Hopper The V3 Hopper is a surveillance advancement built into V3 by the Double Riders. Residing in a holster on the left side of V3's Henshin Belt, this mini transmission satellite is rocket-propelled vertically into the air to allow V3 an extensive view of the surrounding terrains, or to track fleeing enemies. The images captured by the V3 Hopper are directed to V3's Matrix Eye. * V3 Centrifugal Kick Spinning in mid-air, it allows the kick to generate massive centrifugal power. * Special Hardened Muscles By calling upon the power of Double Typhoon, Special Hardened Muscles form a powerful resistance. * V3 Screw Kick A special technique that allows a devastating mid-air spinning kick to be dealt to an enemy's body. * Special Spring Muscles The spring muscles can withstand up to 10 times the force put against them. * V3 Drill Attack The counter-spinning attack used against opponent. * Red Lamp Power Red Lamp Power draws in an outside energy directed at V3, and doubles it in return. * Energy Converter Located in a circuit box on the right the right of V3's Henshin Belt. It allows channeling or conversion of internal or external power sources - such as the Double Rider's pendant. * O Signal A device which records and analysis enemies' attacks and weapons. The result: V3 learns from his battles and does not lose to a repeated attack/weapon. * Cellular Strength Device It causes the fusing of metal blades which come into contact with V3's body; best utilized through the crossing of hands, in order to block and damage metal weapons. * Red Bone Power It concentrates all of V3's energy into the center vertical thorax, or "Red Bone", and then expel all the energy at once. * Scramble Hopper Special Attachment to the standard V3 Hopper, which creates a sound vibration which disturbs the physical nature of mutants and legionnaires; also can create a limited personal barrier to protect humans from mutant attacks. * V3 Return Kick Kamen Rider V3's signature move. It allows a repeat kick, via springing off the monster, to the exact point of first contact. * V3 Barrier 1,000,000 volts of electricity are run throughout the surface as an effective deflector. * Reverse Double Typhoon It expels the energy stored in the belt, causing a power concussion to the target. After performing the Reverse Double Typhoon, Kazami can only re-transform to V3 after a three-hour period. * Oxygen Cylinders It stores 3 hours of oxygen for marine battle. * Electro Eye It can trace the undetectable footprints of kaijin. * Matrix Eye The X-rays can penetrate a mutant's body to locate its weak point. * Gliding Muffler The mufflers on the back assists in guiding V3 while flying, or gliding to earth. * Propeller Chop Its special muscles allows arms to spin as a propeller, to deliver powerful blows. * V3 Thunder A 1,000,000-volt electrical charge fired from V3's antennae. * Freezer Shot It pulls full internal power to focus a sub-zero effect on an opponent or object, shot from the antennae. * Red Bone Ring It detaches from V3's body to form a rolling weapon. * Flame Pillar Kick Nuclear-generated power in transferred into V3's foot to allow a burning and explosive kick. V3 Category:Television superheroes Category:Robot superheroes Category:Japanese superheroes Category:Fictional Japanese people Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate ice Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate electricity Category:1973 introductions